When You Bleach a Leaf
by TwinsOfTheDesert
Summary: AU Bleach/Naruto highschool crossover. When two new students OCs enter their new school they are shocked to discover the amount of drama that one high school can possibly contain...No pairings, just some major crushes. R&R! n.n
1. First Day

**_A(s)/N: This is a AU Naruto/Bleach crossover. The basic jist is that two new students go to a new school and the entire story is told from their points of views. All of the students and faculty there are character from either Bleach or Naruto (except for the occasional random person)... However, if you pay close attention you may notice random characters from other animes/manga making an appearance. Anyway... R&R!_**

* * *

"Even though I am sad, I still keep a smile on my face to show people I am strong."

_

* * *

__Rajani's POV_

The sound of Mother screaming at Father over the loud blaring noise of the television woke me from my peaceful escape from Reality. As I lay staring at the cracked off-white paint on my ceiling I realized that today was my first day at a new school. Oh, boy! Note my sarcasm, please. With a sigh I heaved myself out of bed and into my "closet", which was really just a pile of clothes on the floor in the far corner of my room.

"Rajani!" Mother banged angrily on the closed door. "Out of bed!"

"Alright Mother." I was already up though hastily getting dressed.

On the way to the bathroom to brush my teeth I glanced in the dirty wall mirror. My slate grey eyes stared back at me, surrounded by shadow eye make-up and dark black eyeliner. Since my shoulder length hair wasn't brushed yet the black and white stands stuck up in all directions. It was funny how I managed to match my clothes to the color of my hair.

Today, I just happened to be wearing an off-the-shoulder-long-sleeved half-shirt with a horizontal black and white striped tank top underneath. My knee-length shorts were black with white stitching, a black and white belt sat lopsided on her hip resting higher on the right side. My stockings were striped horizontally striped as well black and white of course. My converse high tops were black and white with mismatching laces. Right now I'm sort of still in my Yin Yang stage.

"Rajani, get moving!" Mother now stood behind me glaring hatefully. "You move like a slug! Hurry up, I don't have all day!"

"Yes, Mother," I rolled my eyes and walked into the bathroom.

When I finally left for the dreaded first day of school, the fall wind bit at my exposed shoulders causing goosebumps to rise on my arms. Though it was cold, I was glad to be out of the house. It was awful, to me anyway. I slowed down my pace once out of sight of "The Perfect Home" and continued on my walk to Seireitei Academy.

"That's a funny name..." I told myself with a smile. I hoped in this school I would make some friends, being the only Punk was kind of depressing. "Keep optimistic." I reminded myself nodding. "Don't be depressed, that's bad."

I stopped short upon reaching the school. Reason One: people were staring at me. Reason Two: I absolutely _hated _school.

"Ain't that the new girl?" I saw a light pink-haired girl whisper to a platinum blonde. The blonde nodded. I smiled and waved sarcastically, then I stuck out my tongue.

"Ew. Preps. I'd better get inside before I'm contaminated... or worse... eaten." I shuddered, not because of the cold, though.

And so I was off, walking into the Main Office, sitting in a hard metal chair. A sign on the wall said 'Welcome to Seireitei Academy', what it should have said: 'Welcome to Prison.'

* * *

****

Sasuki's POV

When I awoke, the first thought that crossed my mind was, 'I'm am not getting up.' The second, after the annoying noise refused to cease, was, 'Okay, fine!'

With that I rolled over to shut off my alarm before finally climbing out of bed. Sleepily, I went to my closet to find my first-day-at-a-new-school outfit. Starting over was never fun but then again I did have to keep reminding myself that this had been my decision in the first place. If there was one thing I hated it was not being able to put the blame on someone else...

In my bathroom, I set my chosen outfit to the side and grabbed my brush to deal with my hair before I showered. The mirror, like most mornings (well, more like every morning...), showed exactly what I expected to see. My layered brown hair fell just about two inches below my shoulders, it's color lightened by it's many blonde highlights. Tired, light hazel eyes were partially hid beneath my bangs (they were getting a little long again and needed a trim), normally sporting a neutral looked of boredom. Realizing that I still had alot to do before I could even think of heading off to school I quickly hopped in the shower. When I was done I quickly got dressed before drying my hair.

'They're going to think I'm a prep,' I mused to myself in amusement, checking out the outfit I had chosen in the mirror. I had put on a pink turtleneck sweater on top of which I had added a brown fleece vest. Finishing the look of was a pair of blue jeans who were embroidered with pink and brown flowers. If there was one thing I could do well it was coordinate. Unfortunantly, this was a typical outfit for me and at my old school it was actually considered more low key. In my new school, however... yeah, definently not low key.

Finished getting ready, I headed out of my room and down the stairs to our kitchen. My father and the younger of my two older brothers, Kuronue, were already there. I grabbed a piece of dry toast before turning to greet them.

"Hey," greeted I, somewhat lacking enthusiasm.

"Good morning!" exclaimed my father happily (he somehow always seemed to have a surplus of energy, even this early), "How is my dear daughter this morning?!"

"Fine," I replied calmly, nibbling on my toast, "So how am I getting to school this morning?"

"Ah!" cried my father, as if the question meant more than it did, "Did you want to take the limo? Or maybe you want to take your car? You could do that too!"

I stared at him blankly for a minute before replying, "You really don't get the meaning of low key, do you?" He frowned in response, obviously not understanding the problem of showing up to a new school in a limo or with your own car.

"Does somebody want a ride? Huh? Do ya, do ya?!" interupted Kuronue, grinning mischieviously, "Yeah? You want a ride? Come on! Say it! 'I want a ride.' Come on, come on!"

I twitched in irritation at his treating me like he would a dog and was just about to hit him upside the head when...

"Let's go," came a calm voice from behind me, "I'll take you on my way to class."

Letting the annoyance slip away from me as I released my breath, I turned to look at my other brother. Kurama looked very different from Kuronue, who had short black hair and eyes that shockingly resembled a shade of purple. His hair was the same brown as mine only pulled back in a ponytail since it was long and his eyes were the startling shade of green that matched our mother's. My eyes were similar to our father's... Kuronue was the odd one. Nobody had a clue where he had gotten his eye color from.

"Alright," I replied with a relieved smile, there was no way I would ever 'ask' Kuronue for a ride.

The ride to school was a quiet one, neither Kurama nor myself were much for talking so early in the morning. It wasn't long before we were pulling up to the sidewalk in front of the school and Kurama was wishing me luck for my first day before he left to get to his college classes. With a sigh, I turned and began to walk toward the front of the building, hoping that the main office would be easy to find and I wouldn't get lost before the first day of classes had even started. Before I walked in, however, I noticed two boys, one with what looked to have completely white hair and the other black, watching the retreating form of my brother's car and obviously associating it with me. The white-haired one kicked his soccor ball up into the air before catching it one his knee and dribbling there before muttering such that looked like "interesting" to his teammate.

Shrugging it off, I continued into the building and was happy to find that the main office was indead easily located. With that I entered the office and the first thing (or rather person) that I noticed was an odd girl, completely dressed in black and white (hair included). She was glaring distastefully at a sign on the wall that read "Welcome to Seireitei Academy." This was going to be a very, very long year...


	2. In the Office

**A(s)/N: Here is the second chapter and we are very sorry that it took so long! Please forgive us. Anyways, we hope that you enjoys and otherwise most of the notes are the same as last time. R&R!!!**

**Disclaimer: Bleach, Naruto, and any other random anime characters from other shows that we throw in do not belong to us but to their original creators... unfortunately. **

**

* * *

**

**Sasuki's POV**

Shrugging, I decided to ignore the glaring girl for the moment and approached the secretary. She had long flowing strawberry blonde hair and most definitely the larger pair of assets I had ever seen. Something told me that the boys of this school probably made a _lot_of excuses to come to the office. The sign of the desk said Ms. Matsumoto.

"Oh hi, honey!" she exclaimed, looking up from painting her nails, "You're the other new student, right? You can just take a seat over there while I finish up this paperwork!"

She seemed nice enough but… I could swear there was a layer of dust settling on that paperwork! How had she even gotten that job?

"Right…" I muttered in response, "I'm Sasuki."

Turning to walk away, I jump in surprise upon seeing the strange girl again. At some point, without even making a sound, she had flipped the chair around and was now peering over the back of it, still glaring at the sign. Gathering up my nerves I walked over to girl and sat in a chair next to her.

"So…" I inquired calmly, "What'd the sign do to you?"

"Nothing."

"Then why are you glaring at it?" I asked in confusion.

"It's welcoming me to prison… I don't want to be in prison!" she exclaimed bitterly.

"Right… I'll have to get my eyes checked then because I thought it said something else," I mused with soft amusement.

"You do that then… So you're Sasuki, hm?" she asked flatly.

'She must have overheard me,' I thought to myself, still wondering about the sign.

"Sasuki Narashima," I agreed.

"Rajani. Last names aren't important," came the response.

At this I couldn't really help but nod in agreement. Because… if I didn't have to use my last name then I could deny any relation to a certain brother of mine! This thought made me smile with content.

"So has the secretary even moved?" I asked quietly to Rajani, although then wondered if she would have looked away from the sign long enough to notice.

"Nope."

"That's probably not good, huh?"

"I don't think so…" Rajani responded, glancing at her watch and then exclaiming in panic, "We're going to be late!!!"

"Probably," I agreed before glancing at Rajani.

"I can't let that happen!" she cried, jumping to her feet.

I shrugged and then stood up as well. As Rajani sprinted to Ms. Matsumoto's computer and started typing furiously, I picked up the paper, grabbed a pen, and began to fill in the blanks with boredom. Behind me, I could hear Rajani printing something and, finishing the papers, I turned to the _actual_ secretary.

"Can you sign this?" I asked monotonously.

"But I might mess up my nails!" she whined, carefully taking the pen and scribbling something that held absolutely no resemblance to letters at all.

Turning back to Rajani, I found a schedule being stuffed into my face. Pushing her hand back a bit, I took the paper and glanced it over.

"We have our first class together," Rajani explained.

However, right as we were about to leave…

**Rajani's POV**

I leapt back in mild surprise as two old men burst into the room, almost wiping both of us out with the door. 'No!' I thought, 'I'm gonna be late!'

"I told you that _I'm_ the principle!" cried to taller of the two.

"No you old coot! You've gone senile, I am the principle!"

From the corner of my eye I saw the lazy secretary putting away her nail care kit stealthily. On my other side I saw Sasuki nodding her head slowly in apprehension as if finally understanding something. I turned my attention back to the two yelling old men when I ducked to avoid my head getting hit off my shoulders.

"Look what you did?!" the short one screamed. "You almost hit one of the new students!"

"That wouldn't have happened if you had just admitted that I am the principle!"

"You're NOT the principle you old senile fool!"

Suddenly both men turned away from each other and the taller one (the one that almost killed me) faced me with a smile, grabbing my hand and shaking it furiously.

"I'm Principle Yamamoto. I apologize for almost hitting you." He smiled, "However, if a certain _Vice Principle_ had just admitted that I'm right and he's senile this would not have happened."

I managed a small grin, which looked more like a grimace, and glanced over my shoulder at my unfortunate new friend. The _other_ principle was shaking her hand so enthusiastically her arm looked like a noodle and I was afraid it was going to fall off.

"I'm principle Sarutobi," he was telling her, throwing a glare at Principle Yamamoto, "I apologize for the scene we just cause, but senile people are often very difficult to handle."

Sasuki nodded, "I can tell…"

Of course with that statement we were once again ignored as the two old men launched into another verbal battle making their way to their offices, slamming the doors. I noticed with bemusement that both doors had the word 'Vice' crossed off multiple times and re-written even more times. At the moment, though, they both read Principle.

"Which one is the real one?" Sasuki asked the secretary, who was now pulling her nail kit out as if nothing had just happened.

"Who knows!" she replied happily, continuing her 'work.'

I opened my mouth to say something rudely sarcastic, when a bell interrupted me.

"No!" I cried in horror. "I cannot be late!"

Grabbing Sasuki by her wrist I darted out of the room dragging her with me. Once in the hallway I pulled my trusty Candy Land map from my back pocket and examined it as if I was _really_ trying to find my way. Going over it for a fraction of a second I crumpled the map, pointed to my right, and began walking in that direction.

"This way!" I shouted with confidence.

"Actually," Sasuki interrupted, grabbing the hand I was using to point with and redirecting it toward a small sign on the wall. "I believe class is the other way…"

"Hm…" I mused, re-examining my map. "I think you're right…" I crumpled my map and tossed it over my shoulder, coincidentally it landed in a trash bin. With that…

"LET'S GO!" I cried with determination, bursting into a sprint, dragging Sasuki along with.


End file.
